This invention relates to a game apparatus generally playable on the theme of checkers or like schemes afforded by the disclosed structure.
Games of checkers, chess, or the like, have been known for many years. Such games utilize a generally flat game board having playing stations marked thereon over which manually manipulatable playing pieces are movable by the players of the game from one station to another. The playing pieces simply are grasped and lifted by the players of the game to move along the game board. Still other game boards of wide varieties have stations formed by recesses within which marbles or the like are movable in a predetermined path over the game board by manually grasping and lifting the marbles from station to station. This invention is directed to a new and improved, novel game of the character described wherein the playing pieces are movable from station to station by striking the playing pieces from beneath the playing surface.
More particularly, in the exemplary embodiment, a frame structure is provided defining a raised playing surface with a plurality of apertures therein in a predetermined pattern on the playing surface. A plurality of balls, larger in diameter than the apertures and color coded for opposing players, are positionable in only some of the apertures. A plurality of partitions extend upwardly from the playing surface defining a rectangular compartment surrounding each aperture to facilitate the balls coming to rest in the apertures. Upstanding flanges or walls surround the playing surface to facilitate confining the balls thereto. A hammer-like impeller is provided for each player of the game to strike the balls from beneath the raised playing surface, through the apertures, to move the balls along the pattern of apertures, jump other balls, or various other moves depending upon the scheme of play of the game.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.